


Entangled in the wind

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Midnight Kiss, New Year’s Eve party, Strangers to Lovers, almost, and he meets shiro after, lances kiss bailed on him, more coming tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘Why aren’t you in the mood for celebrating?’ He asked after a moment with a contemplative hum.‘My kiss bailed on me during the countdown.’ Lance offered. He didn’t need to go into anything else, he didn’t know this guy.‘Oh, that sucks.’ Shiro said understandingly. ‘I don’t really partake in that kind of thing. Still.’‘Yeah.’Shiro looked at Lance for a long moment and Lance looked back and then Shiro pulled out his phone.‘What about a 12.12 kiss? That could be just as lucky.’‘A what?’Shiro flashed him his phone, which read 12.11am as the time. Oh. Wait. Was Shiro offering to kiss him?‘What?’‘Just saying, it could be.’‘I thought you didn’t partake in that sort of thing.’Shiro shrugged. ‘No, but I could.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinginthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/gifts).



Lance hadn’t wanted to go to the party.

In all fairness to him, he was still in trauma from last years, to which his girlfriend of a month had broken up with him, and then he’d seen her making out with someone else at midnight. Good to know she’d moved on quick. And jokes on him they were still together now.

This year had been a terrible year for love. He’d been in and out of relationships quicker than he’d ever been, getting rejected left right and centre, and Lance was quite ready to admit, that at the ripe age of twenty-one, Lance was just about ready to give up on love for good.

Fuck it, anyway. Who needed it?

Lance certainly didn’t. And if it was Hunk and Pidge’s one year anniversary today? Because Hunk had nearly but not quite worked up the courage to ask her and then Pidge had yanked him down at midnight for a kiss anyway, so that all worked out.

And if that had been wonderfully shoved in his face all year? That was fine. That was absolutely fine, Lance didn’t need love. Lance didn’t need a special someone in his life, and he was certainly not going to go to some stupid New Year’s party to watch everyone get drunk and make out with people, while Lance was reminded of just how alone he was.

Nope. No way _in hell_.

Lance was currently standing awkwardly at the drinks table at said party.

Hunk had dragged him along, and by dragged, he meant he really had, literally picked him up and thrown him over his shoulder, and forcibly taken him to it.

Lance did not want to be here. Not this year. Not after last year, and not after the terrible year he’d had. He couldn’t wait to be rid of it.

At least if he was being forced to be here, this year he’d find someone to kiss at midnight, and seemingly with everyone else’s luck, maybe it might work out okay for him.

They’d been here a while now and Lance had had… quite a lot to drink, but honestly who could blame him? Hunk and Pidge had abandoned him almost immediately after arriving and shoving a drink down his throat, and he didn’t really know anyone else here well enough to talk to them, and he wasn’t particularly in the mood to mingle.

He’d forced himself to, though, and it wasn’t too long that he’d found someone fairly attractive that was currently latched onto his arm and giggling as he refilled her drink. She would do. As long as he fucking got to kiss someone at midnight this year.

In the time leading up to midnight, he found himself having an okay time, he’d had a few more drinks, and he was hanging out with her and her friends, and they were dancing, and he wasn’t feeling quite so miserable. Maybe this was okay. 

Then the countdown began, and Lance turned to her, and she turned to him, still giggling. 

Except then she was gone. And they were at three-

Two- where the fuck had she gone? She’d uttered a ‘be right back’ and left.

One- wonderful. Wonderful, just fucking wonderful. 

Zero. Lance was alone. And it didn’t matter, it shouldn’t have mattered, why did it matter? Lance hadn’t wanted to come to this party, and he hadn’t particularly liked that girl anyway. It didn’t matter.

He huffed, stalking through the crowd and out the back door, letting out a long breath and sitting down against the wall of the house.

Great. This was just great. This was a great way to ring in the new year. Fucking fantastic. He should have been at home, by himself with his cat, drinking and watching fireworks out his window. Not fucking here.

He wasn’t sure how long he was sat outside for, ten minutes, maybe, enough to be feeling the cold, and aware of someone beside him blowing out a long breath, almost a sigh, but not quite.

Lance looked up from where he’d rested his head on his knees, looking at him.

‘Whatcha doing out here?’ He asked, offering him a quirk of his lips into a smile. Lance’s first thought shouldn’t have been how gorgeous he was, but it was anyway.

Lance shrugged. ‘Not really feeling in the mood to celebrate, I guess.’

The man nodded in understanding. ‘Oh, I know what you mean. Me neither, really. Needed a bit of air, it’s very- overwhelming in there.’

Lance huffed a laugh. ‘Tell me about it.’

‘You got a name?’ He asked, still smiling and Lance considered this; why was he making conversation with him, anyway? He didn’t even seem half as drunk as he should have.

‘Lance.’ 

‘Shiro.’ Shiro replied, nodding. ‘You go to school here?’

Lance nodded. ‘Yeah. Marine biology. You?’

Shiro hummed. ‘Yeah.’ He didn’t offer up what he was taking, and Lance didn’t ask.

He didn’t say anything else for a few minutes, and neither did Lance.

‘Why aren’t you in the mood for celebrating?’ He asked after a moment with a contemplative hum.

‘My kiss bailed on me during the countdown.’ Lance offered. He didn’t need to go into anything else, he didn’t know this guy.

‘Oh, that sucks.’ Shiro said understandingly. ‘I don’t really partake in that kind of thing. Still.’

‘Yeah.’

Shiro looked at Lance for a long moment and Lance looked back and then Shiro pulled out his phone.

‘What about a 12.12 kiss? That could be just as lucky.’

‘A what?’ 

Shiro flashed him his phone, which read 12.11am as the time. Oh. Wait. Was Shiro offering to kiss him?

‘What?’

‘Just saying, it could be.’

‘I thought you didn’t partake in that sort of thing.’

Shiro shrugged. ‘No, but I could.’

Lance flicked his eyes down to Shiro’s phone again, and the time turned to 12.12am, and then the screen flicked off.

Lance didn’t hesitate, leaning in and pressing his lips to Shiro’s.

Shiro was quick to slide one hand to gently cup the back of Lance’s head, gently moving his lips over Lance’s and chasing them when Lance made to pull away. Lance kissed him again. And again.

And then somehow he had one hand fisted into the collar of Shiro’s shirt and Shiro was pulling Lance into his lap and they were still kissing and Lance felt absolutely light headed.

‘We could um-‘ Lance said breathlessly, pulling away for a moment. ‘Go back to mine, or something.’ 

That was the wrong thing to say, clearly, as Shiro gave a soft sigh, looking down. 

‘You’re drunk.’ He said softly.

‘So?’ Lance asked, gently kissing over his lips again and then again for good measure.

‘I don’t partake in that sort of thing.’

‘You don’t partake in a lot, do you?’

Shiro laughed softly, gently rubbing his thumb in circles over Lance’s hip and that was absolutely not fair.

‘However, I would like to give you my number. And then tomorrow, you can text me, and then if you’d let me, I’d like to take you out.’

‘Like on a date?’ Lance asked, wetting his lip.

Shiro nodded. ‘If you like.’

‘I’d like.’ Lance said quickly. ‘A lot.’ He fumbled for his phone, pulling it out of his pocket and giving it to Shiro. ‘Text yourself, in case I accidentally delete it or something, I wouldn’t trust myself, I’m a disaster.’

Shiro laughed, doing as Lance asked. ‘There.’ 

‘Great.’ Lance said, putting his phone back in his pocket. ‘You should keep kissing me for now, though.’

Shiro looked torn, glancing down to his lips. ‘I don’t know if that’s a good idea.’

Lance pouted. ‘Why not?’

‘Just because I _don’t_ partake, doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ to.’ He said, voice low and Lance swallowed.

Lance gently kissed him again anyway, keeping the heatedness from before out of it. ‘Okay.’ He agreed softly. 

‘Then again…’ Shiro murmured, pulling him back in for another one.

Lance laughed softly against his lips as they kissed for a few more moments until they were both startled by Shiro’s phone going off.

‘Ah. I’m designated driver.’ He said with a sigh. ‘I gotta go.’

‘Oh.’ Lance said, frowning. He didn’t want Shiro to go yet. 

‘We’ll text tomorrow though, okay?’ He said and Lance nodded, getting out of his lap. 

‘Yeah, of course.’

‘And you’ll let me take you out?’

‘I would love to go out with you, Shiro.’ Lance said, huffing a soft laugh. ‘Don’t worry.’ 

‘Okay.’ Shiro smiled. ‘Sweet dreams, Lance.’ He said, gently kissing his lips again before standing up.

Lance smiled softly back at him, cheeks warm and giving him a small wave as he went inside.

Lance was really glad he’d come to this party.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up with a hangover. That was, in all fairness, to be expected. 

He groaned, throwing an arm over his face to block out the sun, wishing he’d bothered to close his curtains before he’d flopped into bed. Fuck, this was not how he wanted to spend New Years Day. This was not how he wanted to ring in the new year, and he certainly hadn’t wanted to go to that stupid fucking party in the first place.

He rolled over with a huff, sitting up a little and taking a long swig from his water and checking his phone. God, it was like, midday.

Oh, and he had a text from Shiro.

Oh. Shiro.

Oh yeah.

He bit his lip with a small smile as he opened it. It was from about three hours ago.

 **Shiro :)**  
Morning :) How’re you feeling?

 **Lance**  
hey, just woke up. not feeling amazing, haha. how’re you?

 **Shiro :)**  
Better, hearing from you.  
Was that too forward?

 **Lance**  
no  
i feel like if anything is too forward, it was probably me asking if u wanted to come back for sex?

 **Shiro :)**  
Haha, true.  
What time did you get back last night?

 **Lance**  
oh god, i dont know like 5 or smth crazy

 **Shiro :)**  
Wow. That is crazy.  
Still, I’m sorry I left so early. It would have been nice to talk with you some more.

 **Lance**  
yeah, talk ;)

 **Shiro :)**  
I mean it!  
Kissing you was very nice, too, however.

 **Lance**  
haha, I’m only kidding  
but kissing u was v nice too  
wouldnt mind giving it another go when im not drunk

 

A few beats passed. Shiro didn’t say anything. Lance frowned, wetting his lip, was that too much?

 

 **Lance**  
lmao was that too forward

 **Shiro :)**  
No, no, I was just letting my cat out, haha.  
I did say I wanted to take you out, didn’t I?

 **Lance**  
u did  
that sounds good

 **Shiro :)**  
Yeah? You a dinner kind of guy, or…?

 **Lance**  
oh, i am down for p much everything  
dinner is good. i like food

 **Shiro :)**  
Haha, that’s good. I also like food.  
Did you want to put a date in the diary now, or?

 **Lance**  
put a date in the diary shiro omg u sound like a mom  
but yes absolutely  
lets put a date in the diary

 **Shiro :)**  
Wow, you’re lucky you’re so cute.  
When abouts are you free?

 **Lance**  
ooh, im cute am i  
oh  
im literally  
wow i cant believe i forgot  
i have a flight tomorrow? to cuba  
for like a few weeks

 **Shiro :)**  
Oh :(  
That sucks.  
I mean, not for you. I’m assuming you’re visiting family?  
That just, sucks for me.

 **Lance**  
yeah  
no, it sucks for me too  
i mean dont get me wrong i love my family but like, its not every day a guy whose somehow both really fucking hot and nice wants to take me out. so

 **Shiro :)**  
Well, it should be every day.

 **Lance**  
oh

 **Shiro :)**  
I mean.  
We can always, schedule something for when you get back?

 **Lance**  
yeah, ok  
im back on the 15th

 **Shiro :)**  
Oh, that is a while.

 **Lance**  
yeah :/  
we dont have to 

**Shiro :)**  
No, that’s not what I meant.  
I was just excited to see you again. And that’s gonna be a while.

 **Lance**  
oh  
u must really like me huh ;)

 **Shiro :)**  
Well, yeah.

 **Lance**  
lmao y

 **Shiro :)**  
Well, I know we only really talked for a few minutes, but you seemed interesting. And we’ve been talking now, and I want to get to know you. I suppose. And I guess it helps that you’re really gorgeous, and a good kisser, too.

 **Lance**  
chill i was joking

 **Shiro :)**  
Oh.

 **Lance**  
but uh, thank u  
that was very nice of u to say 

**Shiro :)**  
Have I made this awkward?

 **Lance**  
nononono definitely not  
i mean, i also wish i could see u again before then

 **Shiro :)**  
Oh good.  
:( Well, I guess there’s not much we can do. 

**Lance**  
well…  
what r u doing today

 **Shiro :)**  
Uh.  
Not a lot. Why?

 **Lance**  
well, forgive me if this really is too forward  
but i dont know that ill make it out today tbh  
i dont feel good  
but  
if u wanted to, u could always come over to hang out for a bit

 **Shiro :)**  
Oh. Are you sure?

 **Lance**  
all innocent intentions i promise 

**Shiro :)**  
Haha, that’s not what i was worried about.  
I meant are you feeling up for company?

 **Lance**  
well do u want the long answer or the short answer

 **Shiro :)**  
Uh, both?

 **Lance**  
ok, short answer is yes, ill feel better in a little bit  
long answer, u might as well get to know whiney hungover me right away so i can scare u off early

 **Shiro :)**  
Haha.  
You can try.

 **Lance**  
is that a yes?

 **Shiro :)**  
Absolutely.

 

Lance grinned to himself, biting his lip and texting Shiro his address and to maybe give him an hour or so to get himself together.

Lance practically threw himself in the shower after that, quickly washing himself and his hair, letting himself air dry as he rushed around his apartment, not realising what a fucking mess it had become and quickly tidying it up to the best of his abilities in his current state.

He went back into his room, pulling some loose clothes on and grabbing up a blanket, flopping down on his couch and curling up, knowing that Shiro would be arriving soon.

He was woken with a jolt by a knock at the door, stumbling up, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders as he went over to it, opening it.

‘Hey.’ Shiro said with a smile, and god, he looked even more gorgeous in daylight. 

‘Hi.’ Lance smiled back, stepping to the side to let him in, closing the door behind him.

‘Still not feeling good?’ Shiro asked with a sympathetic smile and Lance made a small groaning noise, shaking his head.

‘Nope.’

‘Have you eaten?’

Lance shook his head. That probably would have been a good idea, but he had been a little preoccupied being gay and cleaning his himself and his house.

‘Lance,’ Shiro said, giving him a look. 

‘Sorry,’ Lance said with a pout, looking away sheepishly.

‘I’m going to make you something.’

‘What? No- you don’t-‘

‘Stop.’ Shiro said firmly. ‘Where’s your kitchen?’

Lance huffed, the look on Shiro’s face telling him to just back down, so he lead him to it, flopping down over his kitchen table and watching him.

‘Why?’ Lance asked softly.

‘It’s important to eat. And it might make you feel better.’

‘That’s not what I meant. You don’t know me.’

‘But I want to.’ Shiro murmured as he went through Lance’s cupboards. ‘Scrambled egg on toast okay?’

Lance nodded. ‘I’m still not sure how I managed to infatuate you so much being so drunk. Was it the making out?’

Shiro laughed and shook his head, as he began to start making the food. ‘I don’t know, maybe.’

Lance laughed softly with him. ‘Knew it.’

‘So Cuba?’ Shiro asked conversationally and Lance hummed.

‘Mmm, yeah. Family’s all there. I decided to come to college out here, so, it’s not great for seeing everyone, but- they had a good course here, so. Yeah.’

Shiro nodded. ‘Well, that makes sense. College is only for a few years anyway.’

Lance hummed. ‘Yeah, true. What about you then? Already been home for the holidays?’

‘Yeah, I just got back on the twenty-eighth.’

‘Ah, I was meant to be going home for Christmas, but plans got fucked, you know… Whatever. Doesn’t make a difference to me.’

Shiro laughed.

‘Though, I probably wouldn’t have been back yet, so I don’t suppose you and me would have met.’

Shiro turned to him with a raised brow. ‘Maybe it was fate then.’ He said with a grin and Lance rolled his eyes.

‘Maybe it was.’

The conversation died down after that and Shiro finished making his food, dishing it up and bringing it over to the table.

‘Let’s go and eat on the couch, we can put the tv on.’ Lance said, getting up and Shiro followed him in. ‘What d’you want?’

‘Oh, I don’t mind. Anything.’ Shiro shrugged, sitting next to him.

Lance flipped through the channels, ending up putting some cartoon on and digging into his food.

‘This is really good, thank you.’ He smiled.

‘No problem.’ Shiro smiled back.

Once they were finished, Shiro moved their plates onto the coffee table and they continued to watch the tv, though Lance ended up slumped against Shiro’s side, eyes feeling heavy as he tried to keep them open.

He fell asleep quickly after that, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for, but when he woke up he was still nestled against Shiro, and Shiro had an arm around him.

He made a small sleepy noise, shifting a little and Shiro looked down at him with a smile. 

‘Morning, sleepy.’ He smiled. ‘Feeling better?’

Lance yawned. ‘Yeah, actually. I think I am.’ He smiled, letting his eyes fall back closed again with a soft sigh. 

‘Sleep is good. You want me to carry you to bed? It’ll be more comfy.’

Lance gave a sleepy nod. ‘Yes please.’

Shiro nodded, scooping Lance up into his arms and carrying him down the hall. He’d left his doors open, and it was a small apartment, so it was relatively easy to see which was his room, and he laid him gently down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. 

‘Cuddle.’ Lance said softly, making grabby hands at him and whining at the loss of warmth. 

Shiro looked hesitant, but look off his shoes and socks, and got in the bed next to Lance, pulling him against him. 

‘You’re nice and toasty.’ Lance said with a soft happy sigh, snuggling against him. 

Shiro gave a soft laugh. ‘Well, that’s good then. I’m glad I can keep you warm.’

Lance nodded, and he wasn’t really aware of much else after that, drifting off again into an easy slumber. 

Lance wasn’t sure how long he was asleep for, but he was still nestled against Shiro’s side, more warm and comfortable than he’d been for a while. 

Shiro was gently stroking through his hair, gently circles with his thumb against his scalp and Lance gave a soft contented sigh, snuggling down against him further.

'Comfy?' Shiro asked, voice soft and Lance hummed, nodding. 'Feeling better?'

'Mm, yeah. All better I think.' Lance nodded, not making to move, but looking up at him with a soft smile. 

'If I might be so bold as to say that you look even prettier in the daylight.'

Lance flushed. 'You know, I thought exactly the same thing when I opened the door.'

Shiro laughed, cheeks tingeing pink. 'Oh yeah?'

'Mmmhm.' Lance nodded, moving up his chest a little until they were nose to nose. 

'You wanna try that not being drunk thing?' Shiro asked, tucking Lance’s hair behind his ear and cupping his cheek. 

'Absolutely.' Lance murmured, brushing their noses together and pressing their lips together.

Shiro smiled against his lips, gently kissing him back, softer than he had last night, gently moving his lips over Lance’s, carefully parting them with his own and swallowing Lance’s soft moan as he slid his tongue into his mouth, gently exploring inside. 

Lance let Shiro pull him onto his lap and Lance gave a soft breathy whine, taking Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth and dragging over it, smirking a little at the noise Shiro made. 

Shiro’s hands settled on Lance’s hips, beneath his shirt, thumbs brushing over skin and Lance shuddered, squirming a little in his lap, licking into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro slid a hand up Lance’s back, gently smoothing over warm skin, over his sides and his waist before settling back on his hips.

Lance huffed, impatiently hiking Shiro’s own shirt up around his neck and smoothing his own hands over his chest, thumbs catching on his nipples and Shiro gave a sharp gasp into his mouth. 

'Lance…' He moaned softly, tilting his head as Lance began to kiss wetly down his neck. 'Lance- we shouldn’t um-'

Lance pulled back, sitting up in his lap and looking down at him, biting his lip. Shiro looked far too gone, lips wet and swollen, cheeks flushed, breathing heavy, and he was almost one hundred percent sure that if he were to rock his hips down he’d find Shiro in a similar situation to himself.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.' Lance said with a soft smile and Shiro nodded.

'Thank you.” He said softly.

'You wanna cuddle some more?' He asked, carefully removing himself from Shiro’s lap and laying back down next to him.

Shiro nodded, humming softly and pulling his shirt back down, opening his arm for Lance to settle back under.

'Are you packed?' Shiro asked after a little while of contented silence.

Lance hummed. 'Mostly, yeah. I’ve got a few bits still to go in, but…'

'That’s good.' Shiro said. 

'Are you really going to wait for me?' Lance asked with a shy smile, looking up at him.

'What d’you mean?'

'I’m sure you could click your fingers and get a date. I don’t know why you like me so much, you don’t know me.'

Shiro smiled and shrugged. 'You’re interesting. And I want to get to know you. And you’re really cute, and you’re a really good kisser. So waiting for you to get back to take you on a date isn’t a big deal. I’ll happily wait.'

'Oh.' Lance said, smiling and flushing. 'You have to text me while I’m away, okay?'

'I wouldn’t dream of not.'

Lance bit his lip, cheeks heated. 'Well, I’m glad that somehow my drunk ass managed to charm you.'

Shiro laughed softly. 'Me too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this is,,,,,, 2 months later than i said i just ?? really lost the motivation for it and i started working on other things, so there probably wont be any more of this particular fic, but i have far too many other things on their way that i am,,, overwhelmed by it all lmao so keep an eye out
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter coming hopefully tomorrow, I only just escaped from my fam to write this smh 
> 
> Happy new year everyone I hope the new year holds wonderful things!!
> 
>  Edit- I swear I am doing more I’m just,,,,,, doing other stuff too, stay tuned tho itsa coming 
> 
> _also this is for my lovely girlfriend who I love so so much, I hope you liked this, baby, and I promise I will get started on your other fic reeeeaally soon <3 I love you_


End file.
